Lorna Westerberg
Lorna Westerberg was the victim of What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time), prior to which she was mentioned during the events of Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time). Profile Lorna was a Hollywood actress who had long blonde hair and blue eyes. At the time of her death, she was seen wearing a yellow dress with a brown and light blue flower pin on the left lapel, along with a pair of white gloves and black heels. She also sported blush, red lipstick, a pair of gold earrings, a necklace with a gold gradation and a gold bracelet which is adorned with a pearl around her right wrist. Events of Criminal Case To help Kai repair the time machine, the team required Leonardo da Vinci's treatise "Ruminations On Time" so that he could make sense of the machine's coding formula. They then discovered that the treatise was in Lorna's hands, prompting them to follow her to Las Vegas. Murder details Lorna's body was found shot in the chest in front of the Peacock Hotel and Casino. From the extracted bullet, Janis deduced that Lorna had been shot with a silenced .32 caliber pistol. Furthermore, after finding traces of shrimp cocktail sauce on Lorna's arm, Janis concluded that the killer ate shrimp cocktail. Later, back at the crime scene, Nebet and the player found the .32 caliber pistol there and immediately filed it as the murder weapon. After they dispatched a sample of blood on the gun to Theo, Theo agreed with the team's conclusion that the pistol was the murder weapon. He also found purple clothing fibers in the blood sample, allowing Theo to conclude that the killer wore purple. Also upon their return to the crime scene, Nebet and the player found a silencer hidden in a trash can. Janis found traces of a vegetable-based oil on the outside of the silencer, identifying the substance as wristwatch lubrication. This allowed Janis to conclude that the killer had a watch. Relationship with suspects Lorna had gone to Las Vegas to meet with Soviet Ambassador Lev Romanov in order to give him Da Vinci's treatise. There, they engaged in an affair that Lev had prevented Lorna from publicizing. At the casino, Lorna had sang with crooner Clifton Shapiro, later spoiling his big break in Hollywood as she refused to star in a movie with him in which she would have to kiss him, a black man. She also annoyed casino client Mabel Whitney who confused fiction with reality, prompting her to write angry letters to Lorna over Lorna's movie characters being cheats. Also at the casino, Lorna's losing streak caused her to have a tantrum at Frankie Paisley's roulette table, and she made enemies with experienced thief Nicoletta Marconi as Nicoletta had stolen her tiara, although she had no proof that Nicoletta had done so. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Paisley. Paisley admitted that Lorna had asked him to help her cheat, splitting the winnings in return. However, Lorna had refused to pay him his half of the money. Disliking the jeopardizing situation he was in, Paisley shot Lorna to death. Nebet and the player then took him to the local authorities. Case appearances *Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time) *Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time; mentioned) Gallery Lorna Westerberg Body.PNG|Lorna's body. PaisleyinJail.png|Frankie Paisley, Lorna's killer. LRomanovTravelinTime.png|Lev Romanov, Lorna's late boyfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims